Hard Lessons
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve and Tom deal with drugs and guns, which end up with tragic results.


Hard Lessons   
By: Ofelia Reveles  
email: juanarev@arn.net  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my stories.  
Summary: Steve and Tom deal with drugs and guns which end up with tragic results.  
Rated: PG  
  
**********  
  
"Drugs and guns were the only things that kept going through Steve's mind as he lay in bed twisting and turning and trying very hard to wake himself up from this nightmare that he was having. If only there wasn't any need for drugs or guns, none of this would have happened. All drugs and guns did was make you loose sight of what is right or what is wrong and tear up friendships that would have been meant to last forever.   
  
**********  
  
Rick Stone walked into the classroom with a very fancy and expensive blue shirt with pants to match. He also wore fancy cowboy boots and an expensive cowboy hat. On his wrist he had on a rolodex watch. Rick stood about 5ft. 5in. and weighed about 120 pounds. Everyone began whisper to their friends around them.  
  
"All right everyone that is enough noise," said Mr. Henry Northcliff, Homeroom and History teacher.   
  
Everyone grew quiet very quickly. That was because they knew Mr. Northcliff was nobody to mess with.  
  
"Now that is much better," said Mr. Northcliff lowering his voice. "Now we have a new student and I want you to make him feel welcome. His name is Mr. Rick Stone."  
  
Everyone began clapping and a few said hello.  
  
"Rick, you may have a seat behind Steve," said Mr. Northcliff. He then turned to Steve. "Steve will you please raise your hand so Rick will know where to seat?"  
  
Steve raised his hand and Rick walked over to his seat, ignoring the hands out that wanted to greet him. Rick made it known that he didn't want anything to do with the rest of the class, except maybe for Steve.  
  
Mr. Northcliff cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Let's begin class."   
  
After the bell rang, ending school for that day, Rick quickly walked out of the classroom.   
  
Steve walked over to Tom. "What do you think of the new kid?"  
  
"I think he is a stuck up rich kid," answered Tom. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's hard coming to a new school and we ought to make him feel welcome," replied Steve with a smile. "How about it, Tom?"   
  
"All right," answered Tom. "Let's go." They walked out of the classroom only to find out that Rick had waited for Steve.  
  
When Rick saw Tom, he gave him a glare and a look of get lost. Tom ignored the look and remained where he stood.  
  
"Hi Rick," began Steve with a smile. He didn't notice the look that Rick gave Tom. "My name is Steve and this is my best friend, Tom Larkin."   
  
Rick shook Steve's hand and mumbled a hello to Tom. He turned back to Steve. "May I speak to you a minute without your friend, here?"  
  
"Steve, I'll meet you outside," replied Tom quickly. He had a very uneasy feeling about Rick that he didn't like and he would make sure the told Steve later.  
  
"I'll be out in five minutes," replied Steve with a smile.  
  
When Tom was out of earshot, Rick turned to Steve. "I'm sorry about that, I'm just not into making friends very easily. You understand?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve. "But Tom's okay. He's a good friend to have. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I just wanted to find out where everyone hangs out at," replied Rick. "And about this school. You know which teachers are cool or who's stuck up like Mr. Northcliff?"  
  
"I wouldn't mess around with Mr. Northcliff," replied Steve quickly. He's mean and very strict. Mr. Northcliff is not afraid to give you detentions or suspend you. He makes you pay if you don't listen to him. Also Mr. Northcliff is not afraid to talk to parents."  
  
"I'm not scared of him," laughed Rick. "My old man wouldn't believe anything he has to say. I'm his prize possession."  
  
"Still I wouldn't cross him," said Steve with a smile. "And as far as hangouts, why don't you come with Tom and me? We'll grab a hamburger and a coke."  
  
"I don't know, your friend, Tom didn't seem to anxious to be friends," replied Rick slowly.  
  
"It will be all right," responded Steve with a smile. "He just has to know you better. Tom's a lot like you, it's hard for him to make friends."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Rick slowly.   
  
Steve and Rick walked out together. They easily spotted Tom and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Tom," began Rick slowly. "I'm sorry about the way I treated you. It's not easy for me to make friends." He stuck out his hand to shake hands with Tom.  
  
Tom shook his hand slowly. "I'm sorry too," he said slowly. He still didn't like Rick very much.  
  
"Tom, I invited Rick here to join us at Hinkeys for a hamburger and coke," said Steve with a smile.  
  
"All right," replied Tom. "How about we go in my car?"  
  
"I have a better idea," smiled Rick. "Why don't we all go in my car." He pointed to a very expensive red mustang.  
  
"Wow," said Steve and Tom together. "Where did you get that car from?"  
  
"For my birthday," laughed Rick. "Shall we go?"   
  
"First why don't you follow me to my house so I can drop off my car," suggested Tom with a smile.  
  
"All right, lead the way," replied Rick. "Steve, are you coming with me?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve slowly. He looked over to Tom. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, go ahead," laughed Tom. "If I were you, I would want to go with Rick, too. See you at my house."  
  
After Tom got into Rick's car, Rick gunned the engine. "Let me show you how fast it can go," and he sped off down the street at full speed. Ignoring all the speed limits.  
  
"Hey slow down," laughed Steve. "You don't want a ticket. Do you?"  
  
"The police wouldn't be able to catch me," laughed Rick. But he did slow down.  
  
"You better watch it," laughed Tom. "Or my dad, will pull you over and run you in, like he did with Steve and me."  
  
"You're father's, a cop?" asked Rick with surprise.  
  
"A detective," replied Steve with a laugh. "And believe me, you don't want to mess with him."  
  
"How about your dad?" asked Rick. "What kind of work does he do?"  
  
"My dad is a doctor at Community General Hospital," replied Steve. "What does your dad do?"  
  
"My dad owns several fancy restaurants. He tells everyone else what to do," replied Rick as he pulled up into Hinkeys. Steve, Tom and Rick got out of the car and walked into Hinkeys. They soon spotted an empty nearby booth and sat down.   
  
The waitress saw them come in and came over to the table. "Hi Steve, Tom," said the waitress with a smile. "Who's your new friend?"  
  
"Hi Sally," replied Steve. "This is Rick Stone. He's a new classmate."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rick," said Sally with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Rick as he turned away with a mumble.  
  
Sally went from a smile on her face to a frown of disapproval.  
  
Tom saw the tension between the two and quickly added, "Hi Sally, you have to excuse Rick. He's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people."   
  
"Hi Tom," she said with a smile back on her face. Sally then turned to Rick. "It's all right Rick, you'll get to know this place quite well if you hang around these two. What would you boys like to order?"  
  
"I want the usual," replied Steve, "The Hinkeys' burger with fries and a coke."  
  
"I'll have the same," said Tom with a smile.  
  
"I'll have the same as Tom and Steve but I just want a cup of water," said Rick quietly.  
  
When Sally left, Rick turned to Tom. "You don't have to make excuses for me," he said firmly.  
  
"Somebody had to," replied Tom sternly. "You were rude to Sally and she didn't deserve it."  
  
"Hey guys take it easy," said Steve with a slight laugh. "We're here to have fun not fight. Okay?"  
  
Tom and Rick glared at each other before Tom finally said, "You're right Steve." He turned to Rick, "I'm sorry Rick," he said as he stuck out his hand to Rick.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Tom," replied Rick as he shook Tom's hand but at the same time still giving him a glare, which Tom eagerly returned.  
  
**********  
  
It was late when Steve finally made it home and his dad, Dr. Mark Sloan was waiting for him.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded his dad sternly.  
  
"Just riding around with Tom and a new friend from school," answered Steve slowly. "His name is Rick Stone."  
  
"Why didn't Tom and you wait for Carol at school?" demanded Mark sternly. "She had to call me to pick her up. Also why didn't you call that you were going to be late?"   
  
"I'm sorry dad that I didn't call," replied Steve slowly. "And I guess I did forgot about Carol. He then turned to Carol. "I'm sorry Carol."  
  
"It's all right Steve," replied Carol with a smile.  
  
"No it's not all right," hollered Mark. "How about your homework? Is it done or did you forget that too?"  
  
"I did my homework at Hinkeys with Tom and Rick," answered Steve slowly. He lied but Steve was not in any mood to tell his dad the truth. Besides he could finish it at school in the morning before class started.  
  
"I'm warning you, Steve," yelled Mark sternly. "The next time you forget Carol and forget to call, you will be grounded. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve slowly. "I'm sorry dad."  
  
"All right," said Mark with a calmer voice. "Go to bed, it's a school night."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Steve and he climbed the stairs to his room. He wondered why his dad was in such a rotten mood. He had been late before and even forgotten to wait on Carol and his dad had never yelled at him like this. As Steve got ready for bed, he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Carol," she said quickly. "Let me in."  
  
"Okay, hold on a minute," yelled Steve. He put on his pajamas and then opened the door. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, it's all right about you forgetting to wait on me," Carol said with a smile. "I was delayed and I forgot to tell you. It's my fault and I tried to tell dad that but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"It's okay," smiled Steve. "But what's wrong with dad?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Carol. "But he was in a rotten mood when he picked me up from school and I don't think it had anything to do with you forgetting to pick me up."  
  
"Well I hope he is in a better mood tomorrow because I need to ask him if I can go to a party next week," said Steve. "The new kid, Rick wants to meet new kids and wants to have a party at his dad's house. You should see it Carol. It's a mansion and he drives a real expensive red mustang. Big bucks, you know."  
  
"Wow," exclaimed Carol. "I hope for your sake that dad is in a better mood. Just be careful and don't give him any reason to get angry and ground you from this party."  
  
"I'll try," replied Steve with a smile. "And thanks for listening to me."  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Carol and she quickly went back to her room.  
  
Meanwhile Mark lay in bed thinking how he had jumped all over Steve. "It wasn't Steve's fault that he lost a young teenager to drugs," he thought to himself. "I need to make a point to talk to him in the morning."   
  
**********  
  
Steve woke up early the next morning even before his dad got up. He didn't want his dad to hear him call Tom, especially after last night.  
  
"Hey Tom, this is Steve," he said when Tom answered the phone. "Can you pick me up early? I need to get my homework done before school starts."  
  
"Okay, I'll pick you up in ten minutes," answered Tom. "I still have to do mine. Mike wasn't too thrilled about me not doing mine. What did your dad say?"  
  
"I told my dad that it was done because he jumped all over me about us forgetting to wait on Carol and for coming home late," answered Steve quickly.  
  
"That's right we did," replied Tom with regret. "We surely did forget to wait for Carol."   
  
"Yeah we forgot and my dad threaten to ground me if it happened again," replied Steve slowly.  
  
"Wow, he was mad," exclaimed Tom. "Why was he in a rotten mood? It's not like we haven't forgotten her before."  
  
"I don't know," replied Steve. "But I don't want to cross him. I want to go to Rick's party. Are you going?"  
  
"I want to talk to you later about Rick," answered Tom slowly.  
  
"What's wrong Tom?" asked Steve. Then Steve remembered the run in between Rick and Tom. It seemed after that Tom and Rick never really got along.  
  
"I'll tell you after I pick you up. Okay?" asked Tom slowly.   
  
"All right," responded Steve slowly. "I'll see you in ten minutes."  
  
After picking up Steve, Tom drove to school in silence. He didn't know how to begin to tell Steve that he really didn't like Rick and didn't want to go to Rick's party.  
  
Steve noticed Tom's silence and finally slowly asked, "Tom are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Tom slowly. "It's just that I need to tell you something but I don't know how without hurting your feelings."  
  
"I know Tom," smiled Steve. "You don't like Rick and you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. I saw the glare you gave each other as you shook hands at the Hinkeys. You two just didn't seem to hit it off."  
  
"I'm sorry Steve," began Tom slowly. "It's just that he brags and shows off all his dad's money. Rick makes it obvious that if you don't have money he will never be your friend. Like I said he is a stuck up rich kid and I don't feel comfortable around him. You do understand? Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do," replied Steve with a smile. "And I guess that means you are not going to his party."  
  
"Would you be hurt if I didn't go?" asked Tom hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not," laughed Steve. "I'll just tell you all about it later."  
  
"That's a deal," laughed Tom.   
  
**********  
  
After school Rick and Steve were walking out together. "Hey Steve want to go to a new place that I discovered near my house?" asked Rick with a smile.  
  
"I don't know Rick," replied Steve slowly. "I still have to wait on my sister, Carol and then Tom will take us home."  
  
"I'll take your sister home for you, then we can go," replied Rick with a smile.  
  
"How about Tom coming with us?" asked Steve slowly. He knew that Rick and Tom didn't like each other very much.  
  
"Ah come on Steve," begged Rick. "Let Tom make his own plans. This is just for you and me. All right?"  
  
"All right," responded Steve slowly. "Let me leave Tom a note on his car. That way he won't be looking for us."  
  
"Okay make it quick," said Rick with a smile.   
  
After a few minutes, Rick, Steve and Carol took off.   
  
"Hey Carol, this is my friend, Rick Stone," said Steve. "You know the new kid I told you about."  
  
"Hi Rick," said Carol with a smile.  
  
"Hi," Rick mumbled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Carol could see that Rick was not an easy person to get along with and she wondered why Steve would pick him as a friend. He was rude and not very friendly. Carol also knew that according to Steve that Tom didn't like him and she was abound to agree with him.  
  
Meanwhile Tom quickly went to find Steve and Carol. Mr. Northcliff had kept him late because he wanted to find why Tom and Steve didn't turn in their homework that was due today. But of course Steve had managed to sneak out on him so that he could go find Rick. Tom didn't know why but he didn't trust Rick. Maybe it was because Rick wasn't the easiest kid to get to know. He walked to his car but didn't see any signs of Steve or Carol. Tom finally noticed the note on his windshield. He crumbled it up in disgust after he had read it. "Trouble is already starting," he thought to himself angrily. Tom drove home angry at Steve because he had left with Rick and had not waited for him. He slammed the door as he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Tom what's wrong?" asked Mike with concern.   
  
Tom jumped. He didn't expect to find Mike at home.  
  
Mike saw Tom jump. "I'm sorry Tom. I didn't mean to scare you but what's wrong?" he asked again with concern.  
  
"I don't know Mike," grumbled Tom as he paced back and forth in the living room. "I guess I'm mad at Steve and at his new friend, Rick."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Mike asked slowly.  
  
"Steve didn't wait for me today after school," grumbled Tom as he continued to pace back and forth. "Mr. Northcliff wanted to talk to Steve and me after school about some extra credit work that he wanted us to do but Steve sneaked out and left with Rick." Tom didn't mention that the real reason Mr. Northcliff wanted to talk to them about was because they never did turn in their homework. Mike had jumped all over him for not doing it yesterday and now to find out that he never got it done he would really be upset with him.   
  
"I see," said Mike slowly.  
  
Tom stopped pacing and looked over to Mike. He saw Mike trying to hold a grin from showing on his face and it made him even angrier. "No you don't see," yelled Tom and he stormed off upstairs to his room.  
  
Mike got up from the couch, where he had been sitting and slowly walked up the stairs to Tom's room. He knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. Mike saw Tom sitting on his bed with his arms folded across his chest. "May I come in?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Tom answered as he turned away.  
  
Mike walked over to Tom's bed and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Tom?"  
  
Tom didn't say anything at first. He finally said, "You wouldn't understand. You think that I'm just jealous because Steve has another friend, but that's not true."  
  
"Then tell me what is bothering you about Steve and Rick?" asked Mike gently.  
  
"I don't know Mike," began Tom slowly. "I guess I just don't trust Rick. He's not the easiest person to get to know."   
  
"Has Rick shown or done anything that makes you think that you can't trust him?" asked Mike with concern.   
  
"No," answered Tom slowly. "Not really. Rick got Steve into trouble with his dad for coming home late and he was rude to Sally yesterday at Hinkeys. He also likes to flaunt his money around. His dad is rich and gives Rick whatever he wants. But that's all."  
  
"Then I think what Rick needs is friends," smiled Mike. "His dad gives Rick what he thinks he needs but what Rick really needs is love and what it sounds like he isn't getting that from his dad. I think that Steve knows that and he is trying to become Rick's friend. You also might try to become his friend because it sounds like he really needs them. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"Yeah I do," smiled Tom. "Thanks Mike for listening to me."  
  
"Your welcome," Mike said as he reached over and gave Tom a hug. "Also why don't you try calling Steve a little later and let him explain what happened today. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Mike," replied Tom slowly. "I still have to tell him that Mr. Northcliff wasn't too thrilled about him sneaking out."  
  
"I bet Mark won't be to thrilled either if Mr. Northcliff tells him," laughed Mike.  
  
"You're not going to tell Steve's dad?" asked Tom desperately. "He won't never forgive me if you do."  
  
"No I won't," laughed Mike. "But I can't answer for Mr. Northcliff."  
  
"I took care of that," replied Tom slowly. "I lied to Mr. Northcliff about Steve having a doctor's appointment after school and that's why he couldn't stay." Tom still didn't mention that Steve and he didn't do their homework last night and that was the real reason Mr. Northcliff wanted to talk to them about.  
  
Mike gave Tom a stern glare before he said firmly. "All right Tom, this time it's okay. But no more lies. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Mike," replied Tom with a smile. "I hear you."  
  
**********  
  
Steve sat silently in the front seat of Rick's car during the drive to Steve's house. He really felt bad about not waiting for Tom and he wished that he was here.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rick as soon as Carol got out of the car and into the house.  
  
"I guess I feel bad leaving Tom back at the school to speak to Mr. Northcliff alone," answered Steve slowly. "Mr. Northcliff really wanted to speak to both us. I managed to sneak out before Mr. Northcliff could catch me. I also wished that Tom could really come with us to this new place. I know that he will feel really hurt that I didn't wait for him."  
  
"Let's go get him," replied Rick with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks Rick," smiled Steve. "I know that you two didn't hit it off too well but you just have to give it another shot."  
  
"That's what I intend to do," said Rick with a smile.   
  
Rick and Steve quickly arrived at Tom's house.   
  
"Wait right here while I go see if Tom's home," replied Steve. He got out of the car and walked over to the door and knocked.   
  
Mike answered the door. "Hi Steve, why don't you come on in," he said as he held the door opened for Steve. "Where's your new friend? Doesn't he want to come in?"  
  
"No, Rick's a little shy," answered Steve slowly. "Is Tom here?"  
  
"Yes he is," smiled Mike. "And I think he will be glad to see you. Let me go get him." A few minutes later Mike and Tom came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Tom," began Steve as soon as Mike left the two of them alone. "I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you and for letting you get stuck talking to Mr. Northcliff."  
  
"That's all right," replied Tom slowly. "I'm glad you're here now. Where's Rick?"  
  
"He's in the car waiting for us," answered Steve. "Rick is going to introduce me to a new place and we both wanted to know if you would like to join us?"  
  
"Let's go," smiled Tom. "But first let me go tell Mike that I'm leaving."  
  
"All right," smiled Steve. He was happy that Tom decided to join them.  
  
After getting into the car, Tom turned to Rick. "I'm really am sorry about yesterday."  
  
"So am I," replied Rick with a smile. "And I'm really glad that you decided to join us."  
  
"Me too," smiled Tom. "Now what's this I hear about you introducing us to a new place that you discovered by your house?"  
  
"Well actually it's not a new place to me," answered Rick with a smile. "Remember me telling you that my dad owns several restaurants?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Steve and Tom together.  
  
"Well it's one of his restaurants that we are going too," replied Rick with a smile. "Get this the name of this restaurant, it's called, "Beaurivage."  
  
"What a name," laughed Steve. "What do they serve?"  
  
"All kinds of food," laughed Rick. "Relax if you're worried on what to order, they do serve hamburgers."  
  
"Good thing to know," grinned Tom. "I was worried that we were going to have order something totally weird."  
  
"I know what you mean," smiled Rick. "That's how I felt when my dad first brought me to this restaurant. The manger that helps run the place for my dad is really cool and he knows what us kids like to eat."   
  
They soon arrived at the restaurant where the car attendant opened the door for Rick and parked his car.  
  
"Wow valet parking," laughed Steve.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," laughed Rick. "Wait until you go inside. Then you really will think this place is spectacular."  
  
Steve and Tom were in total amazement when they entered Beaurivage.  
  
The maitre'de met them at the door. "Good evening, Mr. Stone. How are you today?"  
  
"Fine thank you," replied Rick. "My friends and I would like to be seated in my usual spot in the back."  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Stone," said the maitre'de. She led Steve, Tom and Rick to the back of the restaurant. As they walked they saw another room that had a bar, a dance floor that was surrounded by tables. The Disco lights could be seen and light music played while people sat an ate their meals.  
  
"You should see this place at night," said Rick excitedly. "It's crowded and full of excitement. Also you can easily pick up girls."  
  
"Is that why you brought us here?" teased Tom. "To pick up girls."  
  
"Do I need better reason," grinned Rick.  
  
"Eating would be nice," laughed Steve.  
  
"That too," replied Rick with a big smile on his face. "But wouldn't it be nice if some girls joined us at our table."  
  
"Here you are Mr. Stone," said the maitre'de as she waited for Rick, Steve and Tom to sit down in their chairs. "Your waitress should be here soon to take your order," she said as she handed them a menu."  
  
"Thank you," replied Rick with a smile.   
  
Tom waited for the maitre'de to leave before he replied with a smile, "Maybe you have a point. But how are we going to get in? Don't we have to be eighteen and have an ID?"  
  
"Yeah," added Steve. "I know that your dad owns this restaurant and all but they still won't let you in because you're under age."  
  
"Ye of little faith," laughed Rick. "Just leave it to the old pro here, I'll get us in with no problems."  
  
"Hey once we are in there, are we going to drink alcohol?" asked Steve curiously.  
  
"Yeah if we can get someone to buy it for us," laughed Rick. He stared at Steve. "Have you ever drank a beer or any kind of alcohol?"  
  
"You have to be kidding," answered Steve. "My dad would kill me."  
  
"How about you, Tom?" asked Rick.  
  
"No," answered Tom slowly. "I have too many bad memories of my real dad getting drunk and beating my mom and me."  
  
"You mean your dad, the detective, drinks?" asked Rick with surprise.  
  
"No," answered Tom quickly. "Mike's not my real dad. Look I don't want to talk about this because it brings back too many bad memories."  
  
"Are you all right, Tom?" asked Steve with concern.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Tom answered as he tried to hide the hurt that he really felt.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom," said Rick with regret. "I didn't mean to stir any bad memories for you. Let's do something else besides drinking beer."  
  
"Like what?" asked Steve curiously.  
  
"Like smoking," smiled Rick as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket.  
  
"Hey put the pack away," said Tom quickly. "Here comes the waitress to take our order and I don't think they allow smoking in here."  
  
"How do you know, Tom?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"I read it from our menus," Tom answered as he pointed to the menu. "See."  
  
"Yeah I see," answered Rick slowly. He put the cigarettes back into his jacket just as the waitress arrived.  
  
"Would you like to order now, Mr. Stone?" asked the waitress. "Or did you need more time?"  
  
"No we're ready," answered Rick as he handed the menus back to the waitress.  
  
"Hey I didn't get to look at the menu," said Steve as he reached for his menu.  
  
"Don't worry about that," laughed Rick. "I'll order for us." He turned to the waitress. "Tell Chef Benoit that Mr. Stone is here with two other friends and we would like three specials."   
  
"Very good sir," replied the waitress as she wrote it on her ticket. "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Wine," answered Rick with a smile.  
  
"Now sir, you know that as many times as your father and you come here that you're not allowed to order wine," smiled the waitress.  
  
"I know," laughed Rick. "I just had to give it a try. We would like to order three teas."  
  
"Very good," smiled the waitress. "I'll be right back with your teas."  
  
After she left Steve, Tom and Rick began to laugh.   
  
"I see that your dad makes sure you don't get any alcohol here without him knowing," laughed Steve.  
  
"Yeah my dad is pretty strict about me drinking any kind of alcohol," laughed Rick. "But what he doesn't know can't hurt him," he said as pulled out the cigarettes. "How about a cigarette?"  
  
Steve and Tom each took one from the pack that Rick held in his hand.  
  
Rick pulled one out before he put the pack of cigarettes back into his jacket. He then pulled out his lighter and lit his cigarette. He began puffing away.  
  
"Here let me have the lighter," said Tom. Rick handed the lighter to Tom and soon he was puffing away.  
  
Steve just stared at his cigarette and then started to hand it back to Rick. "Here Rick, I really don't want to smoke it."  
  
"Why not?" asked Rick with surprise. "Don't tell me that your afraid that your dad will find out you've been smoking cigarettes?"  
  
"It's not that," answered Steve slowly. "I just don't like smoking cigarettes?"  
  
Tom stared at Steve and he knew that Steve wasn't telling the truth. "That's not it and you know it Steve," he said firmly. "Give, why don't you want to smoke the cigarette?"  
  
"I told you, I just don't like smoking cigarettes," insisted Steve firmly. "Besides when did you start smoking cigarettes, Tom?"  
  
"I learned before I met you," answered Tom firmly. "My real dad didn't care what I did. Now you tell the truth. Why don't you really want to smoke the cigarette and don't say because you don't want to? I don't believe that and neither does Rick."  
  
Steve stared at Tom, then at Rick before he yelled out angrily. "I already told you, I don't want to smoke cigarettes. Now leave me alone!" He then got up and ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Tom and Rick quickly followed him out of the restaurant and found him standing by Rick's car.  
  
"Hey Steve what's wrong?" asked Tom as he saw Steve wipe away a few tears from his face.  
  
"Hey Steve, it's no big deal," said Rick with concern. "If you don't want to smoke the cigarette, it's okay with us. We're just concerned about you. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that my mom died of cancer," Steve said with a trembling voice.  
  
Tom remembered how hard Steve had taken his mom's death and kicked himself mentally for forgetting. "I'm so sorry, Steve," he said as he reached out to hold Steve. "I forgot about your mom and I'm sorry that I pushed so hard. Please forgive me?"  
  
"I'm sorry too, Steve," added Rick as he joined Tom and Steve in a group hug. "If I would have known, I would never had brought them out."  
  
"My mom didn't smoke cigarettes but a lot of people that my mom worked for did," said Steve with a trembling voice. "My dad said that second hand smoking can be just as dangerous and could have contributed to my mom's death."  
  
"Hey Tom and I don't have to smoke cigarettes either," said Rick firmly. He took the remaining pack of cigarettes from his jacket and threw them away in a near by trash can.  
  
"That's right," said Tom firmly. "When we go back inside, we'll throw the other cigarettes away."  
  
"Thanks guys," said Steve with a slight laugh. "We better go back inside or they'll think we skipped out and cancel our order."  
  
"What are we waiting for," laughed Tom. "Let's go. I'm really hungry now. Hey Rick what is the special?"  
  
"You'll love it," Rick laughed and he went on to explain what the special was as they reentered the restaurant.   
  
**********  
  
After dropping Tom off at his house, Rick finally pulled up in front of Steve's house but Steve didn't get out.   
  
"What's wrong Steve?" asked Rick slowly.  
  
"The light is on, that means my dad is waiting up on me again," explained Steve slowly.  
  
"So what?" asked Rick with surprise. "My dad doesn't care what time I come home. He tells me, I'm old enough to do what I want."   
  
"You're lucky," replied Steve as he finally opened the car door. "Not my dad. I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"All right," laughed Rick. "Good luck with your dad."  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it," replied Steve as he closed the car door. He walked to the door and quietly entered only to find out that his dad was standing near the door.  
  
"Steve, I need to talk to you," said Mark slowly.  
  
"Can't it wait until tomorrow morning?" asked Steve slowly. He wanted to go to his room to change his clothes so that his dad wouldn't be able to smell the cigarette smoke on them.  
  
"No it can't," replied Mark with regret. "I was going to speak to you in the morning but you left a little early that I didn't get a chance to speak to you. It has to do with what happened yesterday when you came home late and forgot Carol." Mark suddenly began to sniff the room for a strange odor.  
  
"What about yesterday, dad?" asked Steve as he began to walk quickly to the stairs in effort to get away from his dad, who was trying to pick up where the odor was coming from.   
  
"Steve will you please sit down on the couch so I can speak to you without me having to chase you?" asked Mark firmly.   
  
"All right dad," answered Steve as he quickly made his way to the couch.  
  
Mark continued to sniff the room until he finally came near Steve. "Have you been smoking?" he asked with surprise.  
  
"No dad," Steve stammered out. "I was at Rick's house and his dad was smoking cigarettes. I must have the smell on my clothes."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," laughed Mark. "Because if I ever do catch you smoking cigarettes, you'll be in serious trouble. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir," replied Steve with a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Now let me tell you why I jumped all over you, yesterday," said Mark with regret.   
  
"All right dad," smiled Steve.  
  
"Yesterday, I lost a teenager about your age to drugs and all I could think of what if it happened to you. I know that I should trust you but I still have that worry that peer pressure will get to you and you won't be able to resist. Am I making any sense?"   
  
"Yes dad," smiled Steve. "And you don't have to worry because I will never use drugs. Okay?"  
  
"All right Steve," said Mark with a sigh of relief. "But promise me, if you are asked to do drugs, please don't be afraid to speak or tell me. Okay."  
  
"Okay dad," said Steve with a smile. "This is a perfect time to ask for permission to Rick's party," Steve thought to himself. "Uh dad may I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What's that son?" asked Mark with a smile.  
  
"Rick is having a party at his house to get to know the rest of the kids in class," began Steve slowly. "You know to make new friends." Then he got silent a minute before he slowly started again, "And I..."  
  
"And you were wondering if you could go," finished Mark with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, dad," answered Steve with a slight laugh.  
  
"When is this party?" asked Mark with a smile.  
  
"Next weekend," answered Steve. "May I please go?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with your school work," replied Mark. "Your work at school is all caught up. Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes dad," answered Steve quickly. He didn't mention to his dad that he hadn't turned in his homework because he had come home too late yesterday and didn't have time in the morning. Steve also didn't mention that Mr. Northcliff had wanted to speak to him about not doing his homework after school.   
  
"Then you may go," answered Mark with a smile. "But don't come home too late. Okay?"  
  
"Okay dad," smiled Steve. "Thanks."   
  
**********  
  
As time had slowly passed, Mr. Northcliff sat at his desk, grading papers but not really concentrating on what he was doing. He was thinking of Steve, Tom and Rick. They were his students so he really felt bad in having to call their fathers for a conference but he knew that something had to be done now before it was too late. Something had changed in the last week and a half. It had all started ever since Rick Stone entered his class and made friends with Tom and Steve. Lately Steve and Tom, who always did their homework and do whatever that was required of them, wouldn't turn in their homework and make excuses why they didn't have it ready. One of their many excuses was that their fathers kept them doing too many chores and they never had time for homework. Steve and Tom always promised to turn it in the next day but they never did. Another of their excuses was that it was too hard and their fathers wouldn't help them with it. He would offer to try to help them if they were having trouble but Steve and Tom would say that they didn't have time because their fathers were waiting on them so they could get started on their chores. Also Steve's and Tom's behavior had changed after they had started hanging around with Rick. They would talk out and disrupt the class intentionally. Steve, Tom and Rick would play mean practical jokes to other students and to other teachers. Every time he would ask who had played that joke, nobody would say anything for in fear of getting a joke played on them. Also Steve, Tom and Rick would come in and sleep in class. When Mr. Northcliff would ask why they were so tired, Steve, Tom and Rick would say that their fathers kept them busy with all kinds of chores and they weren't going to bed until real late. Mr. Northcliff had become very suspicious that Steve, Tom and Rick were not telling him the complete truth, so he had decided to send letters home with Steve, Tom and Rick and ask their fathers when it was an appropriate time to meet with them. But they would never bring the letters back; saying that their fathers were too busy and they didn't have time to meet with him. Giving them detentions didn't seem to help and he decided before suspending them or having in school suspension, he would definitely have to speak to their fathers, even if he had to call them personally. When the other teachers found out that he was going to call Steve's, Tom's and Rick's fathers for a conference, they approached him with their concerns about Steve, Tom and Rick with the same kind of complaints. Mr. Northcliff and the other teachers all agreed that they didn't want to get them into trouble but something had to be done. Mr. Northcliff first spoke to Mr. Stone about Rick and he was willing to meet with him today. Next he picked up the phone and spoke with Steve's father, Dr. Mark Sloan and he in turned related the message to Tom's father, Detective Mike Rogers. Mr. Northcliff would finally meet with Steve's, Tom's and Rick's fathers during his planning period, which also happened to be the last period of the day. That way Mr. Northcliff knew that Steve, Tom, and Rick would not know that he had meant with them until their fathers would pick them up after school.  
  
**********  
  
After school Steve, Tom and Rick walked to their lockers laughing.   
  
"Did you see Mrs. Michaels' face when she saw that fake spider in her coffee?" asked Tom laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I never heard her scream so loud in my life," laughed Steve.   
  
"What can I say," laughed Rick. "It's a gift I have."  
  
They soon made their way to Rick's and Tom's car, only to see that Mike, Mark and Mr. Jim Stone waiting for them with very angry looks on their faces.  
  
"Hi dad," said Steve very slowly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We have just met with Mr. Northcliff," hollered Mark. "And all I have to say to you, young man is get into the car now. I'll deal with you later. Now move." Steve quickly got into the car without saying another word to his dad or anybody for that matter. Mark then turned his attention to Mike and Mr. Stone. "Mike, Jim, you can meet me at my house in about ten minutes. I have to make arrangements for Carol to spend the evening at her friend's house. I don't want her to hear our lecture that Steve, Tom and Rick are going to get."  
  
"See you then Mark, Jim," replied Mike slowly. He then turned his attention to Tom. "I want your keys now," he hollered. Tom didn't argue with Mike, he gave his keys quickly to him and got into the car before Mike said anything else to him. Jim and Rick did the same but got into Rick's car with Jim driving.  
  
**********  
  
Steve, Tom and Rick sat in the library trying very hard to concentrate on their extra research papers that had been assigned to them by Mr. Northcliff and by their fathers, one for history and one on respect. It was one of their many punishments that their fathers had given them for not turning in their homework and for being very disrespectful to Mr. Northcliff and to the other teachers. Steve, Tom and Rick were very nervous about leaving the library because they also had been grounded from going to Rick's party. In fact it had been moved to the park because Rick's dad had canceled Rick's party all together. Tom, Steve and Rick had it all planned out on how they would leave the library and have Brad Taylor, another friend of Rick's, to pick them up and take them to the party. Then Brad would bring them back in time for Mike to pick them up from the library. Finally the time had come; Steve, Tom and Rick quietly walked out of the library to Brad's car.   
  
"Brad is everything all set?" asked Rick laughing.  
  
"Everyone is waiting at the park as planned," laughed Brad. "All they're waiting on is for us to show up. Did you have any trouble getting the stuff and bringing it here?"  
  
"I had to sneak out of the house to meet with the Hatchet Man, but I didn't have any problems," laughed Rick. "And it's all in here, and he held up his back pack.  
  
"Don't say his name out loud," said Brad sternly. He doesn't like his name being spread out."  
  
"Okay," answered Rick with a smile.  
  
"What's in the back pack?" asked Tom suspiciously.   
  
"Just wait and see," laughed Rick. "But I understand if you don't want to go now."  
  
"We'll go," answered Tom slowly. "But if it's something illegal, Steve and I will leave. We don't want any part of getting into trouble with the police. Isn't that right Steve?"  
  
"That's right," replied Steve firmly. "We've had our share of trouble with the police before and thanks to Tom's dad, we got out of it before it got worse."  
  
"Relax," said Rick with a smile. "If you want to leave after you see what I have planned, you can leave. My feelings won't be hurt and we'll still be friends. Okay?"   
  
"All right," answered Steve and Tom together.  
  
Brad glared at Rick but didn't say anything to him. "That was the last thing that would happen," he thought to himself as patted the extra security that he brought with him.  
  
Steve, Tom, Rick and Brad soon arrived at the park and everyone began to look at them when they got out of the car. Everyone knew Steve and Tom as a straight laced students, especially after being in trouble with the police before. They also knew about Tom being taken in by a detective after his parents had thrown him out. So they were surprised when Brad and Rick brought Steve and Tom with them. They began to whisper to themselves. Finally Brad said, "Rick can I speak to you for a minute?"   
  
"All right," replied Rick slowly. They walked out of earshot from Steve and Tom. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Do you really think that Steve and Tom will go along with this?" demanded Brad sternly. "Steve's old man is a doctor and Tom's old man is a detective. You heard them in the car, if it's something illegal they don't want any part of it. All you'll succeed is bringing the law down on us. Get them out of here. Now!"  
  
"Just hold on a minute, Brad," yelled Rick. "First of all, you can't tell me who I can bring and who I can't bring to this party. Second, I'm supplying the goods, not you so you can't tell me what to do. Got it?" and he jammed his finger at his friend's chest to make his point.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," answered Brad. "But we don't have to like it," and he looked at everyone and they nodded their heads in agreement. He turned back to Rick. "Let us have our share and we'll get out of here. We don't want to get caught."  
  
"No way," demanded Rick angrily. "I bought the marijuana and if you want some, you better make Steve and Tom feel welcome."   
  
"I can't believe you mean that," cried Brad with surprise.  
  
"Believe it," Rick said sternly.   
  
"All right," answered Brad slowly. "You win. Let's get this party started." He turned to everyone. "Why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves to Steve and Tom. I know that some of you know them but there are still a few that don't."   
  
"Everyone slowly came up to Steve and Tom and introduced themselves to them unless they already knew them from school.  
  
Brad then turned back to Rick. "Let's really make them feel welcome," he said with an evil smile. "Why don't you give them each a joint and see if they'll smoke it. That way we can all see that they are really part of the gang."  
  
Rick knew that everyone here was looking at him to see what he would do. "All right, Brad," said Rick with a smile on his face. "You got it. I know that Steve and Tom won't let me down." He walked over to them and said, "Can I talk to both of you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," replied Tom slowly. Rick, Steve and he walked a few feet away from the group.   
  
"I thought you said that you didn't know anyone from school," said Steve slowly.  
  
"I lied because I don't like anyone to know my business until I get to know them better," Rick replied slowly. "You do understand? Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," answered Steve slowly. Rick looked towards Tom.  
  
"Yeah I understand too," Tom answered slowly. "So what did you want to talk to us about?"   
  
"Listen everyone here is uneasy because you two are here," Rick began again. "But I told everyone that both of you are part of the gang and are willing to do anything to prove it."  
  
"Prove what?" asked Steve hesitantly. "What did you want us to do?"  
  
Rick pulled three joints from his back pack and handed one to Steve and one to Tom. "I'm going to try smoking a joint and I want both of you to join me in smoking these joints. Will you do it?" he asked.   
  
Steve and Tom stared at the cigarette rolled up with marijuana that Rick had handed them. They looked at Rick and at everyone around them. Everyone was looking at them to see what they would do.   
  
Steve and Tom didn't do or say anything at first. Finally Tom turned to Rick. "I told you that Steve and I were not going to do something illegal and that we were going to leave if it happened," he said as he broke the joints in half and threw them down on the ground. "And if you're smart, you wouldn't try it either. Let's get out of here, Steve. We don't belong here." Tom and Steve turned leave.   
  
"Wait a minute yelled Brad angrily. "You can't leave here. You know too much and you'll go squealing to your old man." Brad then pulled out his gun from his waist and aimed it at Tom and Steve. "You're staying put unless you want to die right here."  
  
Steve, Tom and everyone else stopped and stared at Brad in disbelief and in shock.  
  
Rick was the first to react. He quickly grabbed Brad and yelled, "Are you crazy, Brad? Put that gun down before somebody gets hurt. Besides I told them they could leave. I know that they won't say anything to the police. They're my friends."  
  
"No," yelled Brad as he turned to face Rick. "They can cause us trouble and I'm here to see that they don't. I'm going to kill them because I don't trust them." Brad then aimed the gun at Steve and began to pull the trigger back.  
  
"No," cried Rick as he reached for the gun. Rick and Brad fought for the gun until finally the gun went off. Rick slowly got up from the ground but Brad lay on the ground with a bullet to his chest.  
  
Everyone stared at Rick and at Brad's body laying on the ground. Finally another friend of Rick's yelled, "Let's get out of here before the cops come." But Steve, Tom and Rick were still staring at Brad's body in shock.  
  
Finally Rick cried in shock, "I didn't mean to do it." He bend down on the ground crying over Brad's body, crying, "I didn't meant to kill him."  
  
Jack, another friend of Rick's, went over to Rick and picked him up. "It's going to be okay Rick, but we need to get out of here. Why don't you come with me and I will take you home?" asked Jack gently. He didn't wait for Rick to answer him but turned to boy that stood next to him. "Sam, here take Rick's back pack and get rid of the marijuana, then take it to my car and meet me at Rick's house." Sam quickly did as he was told. Then Jack turned to Steve and Tom. "I suggest you two get out of here, we'll take care of Rick." Then they all took off in their cars in different directions.  
  
Tom and Steve looked at each other. Tom finally walked over to Brad to make sure that he was dead. "He's dead," he said with tears coming down his face.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Steve as tears came down his face.  
  
"Let's use the pay phone and call 911 and then we'll head back to the library. Okay with you?" asked Tom as he got up slowly.  
  
"Yeah fine," answered Steve as he continued to stare at Brad's body in shock.   
  
Tom grabbed Steve by the arm. "Come on Steve, let's go, before the police show up."   
  
After they were headed back to the library, Steve said with shock written all over his face. "I still can't believe that it happened."   
  
"I know what you mean," exclaimed Tom nervously. "I still can't believe that Rick shot Brad trying to protect us. It's a total nightmare."  
  
"Maybe we should have waited for the police," said Steve with a trembling voice.  
  
"Are you crazy, Steve," replied Tom firmly. "There was marijuana at the party and the police will think we were smoking it. Besides we did call 911 on the pay phone and everything will work out for Rick. Trust me."  
  
"I don't know, Tom," replied Steve slowly. "Rick's our friend and now he's in trouble. We should be helping him."  
  
"Rick is going to be okay," replied Tom firmly. "His friends took Rick back to his house and his friends will tell the police that Rick was with them all evening if they ask. They won't have anything to tie Rick to Brad's killing. Besides the police will also think that it was a drug deal gone bad and that the dealer killed Brad. Tom turned to Steve and looked at him straight in the eye. "Promise me that you won't tell Mike or your dad." When Steve hesitated, he added sternly, "Promise me?"  
  
"All right Tom," Steve said slowly. "But I don't like it." By that time they had reached the library as Mike drove up.  
  
After Tom and Steve got into the car, Mike turned to Tom. "Where's Rick?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Jack, another friend of Rick's, took him home," answered Tom slowly. "Rick finished early and he wanted to get home."  
  
"All right," replied Mike slowly. "I'll call Rick's dad to make sure that Rick made it home."  
  
Steve and Tom stared at each other and didn't know what to say or think. They hoped that Rick was at home and that Rick's dad didn't become suspicious.  
  
When they reached Steve's house, Mike used the phone and confirmed that Rick was at home and in his room.  
  
**********  
  
Steve woke up screaming with the sound of the gun going off repeatedly in his dream. Mark came running into Steve's room.  
  
"Steve, son please what's wrong?" asked Mark with concern.  
  
Steve sat up in his bed with sweat coming down his face. "I guess I was having a nightmare," he replied with a trembling voice.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mark gently.   
  
Steve stared at his dad for a minute before he slowly answered, "It's not anything important. Besides I can't really remember the dream." He really didn't want to remember anything of what happened earlier in the evening. It was just too incredible that he didn't know if it really had happened, but deep down in his heart he knew that it really did happen. Brad Taylor was dead and Rick had killed him trying to protect Tom and him. Steve knew what he had to do but he had to speak to Tom again before he said anything. They had promised each other not to tell anybody for fear of getting into trouble with the law themselves. The more Steve thought about it, the more he knew that he couldn't keep that promise. He had to at least tell his dad and Mike. Steve hoped that Tom would agree with him.   
  
Mark stared at his son in silence. He knew that Steve was lying about something not bothering him. Mark saw the struggle that Steve was trying very hard to come to grips with because it was written all over his face. He only wished that Steve would confide in him.   
  
"Steve, I know that something is troubling you," insisted Mark gently. "Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"There isn't anything that is troubling me," insisted Steve sternly. "Just leave me alone. I don't have anything else to say," and he turned over on his bed with his back towards Mark.  
  
"All right Steve, I'll leave you alone," replied Mark slowly. "And when you are ready to talk, I'm here ready to listen." He took one final look at Steve before leaving the room quietly.  
  
**********  
  
Tom also lay in bed but not sleeping. He had also been thinking on what had happened earlier that evening. Tom thought of what Steve had said about Rick being their friend and how they now needed to help him. He was once in that position of needing someone to help him. Especially after his parents had thrown him out. If it wasn't for Steve and Mike who knows what would have happened to him. He owed them a lot because they were willing to take a chance on him. Now it was his turn to help someone in need. But this was worse, how could he help? Rick had killed Brad in protecting Steve and him from getting shot. And was this really helping him by telling the truth and getting him into more trouble? As it was now Rick would be free and clear of anything happening to him. Maybe Steve was right, he should tell Mike what had happened and he could help Rick, the way he had helped Steve and him. First Tom had to speak to Steve and tell him what he had planned.   
  
**********  
  
The phone rang early next the morning. Mike got out of bed and answered the phone. "Hello Detective Rogers," he said sleepily.  
  
"Mike, this is Paul," he said slowly. "We have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" asked Mike slowly.   
  
Detective Paul Simms went on to explain what happened at Echo Park and at Rick's house.  
  
Mike led out a slow whistle when Paul had finished. "Thanks for telling me. My son and his best friend would like to know what happened."   
  
"I'm just sorry that it happened," replied Paul.  
  
"Me too," replied Mike sadly. Mike then slowly dialed Mark's home number. When Mark answered the phone, Mike went on to explain what had happened at the park and at Rick's house to him. Mark was stunned but expected Mike and Tom in ten minutes to break the news to Steve and Tom.  
  
"Come on in Mike, Tom," said Mark slowly. Once inside he pulled Mike aside and quickly said, "I called the hospital and found out that Rick is going to be okay. They pumped his stomach and gave him tar to make sure that everything is out of his system. The hospital also said that he is asleep right now and has limited visitors. There is a guard on his door until the police can question him on the shooting of Brad Taylor."  
  
"Thank God," replied Mike with relief. "At least that makes it easier to tell Tom and Steve."   
  
Mark put his hand on Mike's shoulder, "I know what you mean." He then turned to the stairs and called, "Steve, will you please come down here? I need to speak to you."  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve slowly. He wasn't in any mood to talk to his dad. Steve was still busy thinking on what had happened yesterday and really wanted only to speak to Tom. He walked slowly out of his room and saw Tom and Mike. Steve didn't know what was going on but he knew that it wasn't good by the look on their faces. He made his way slowly down the stairs to where everyone was standing. "What did you need dad?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Steve, Mike and I need to speak to Tom and you," began Mark sadly. "Please have a seat on the couch."  
  
Steve looked over to Tom, who only shook his head and said, "I don't know anything Steve. Mike just asked me to go with him to your house."  
  
"It's okay boys," replied Mike gently. "We just have something very important to tell you. Please go have a seat on the couch like Mark said."  
  
Steve and Tom stared at Mike and Mark before making there way to the couch and sitting down.  
  
Mike stared at Steve and Tom for a few minutes before he slowly began. "Tom, Steve, I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Do you understand?"  
  
Steve and Tom nodded their heads slowly.  
  
"Yesterday, the police got an anonymous tip that there was a dead body at Echo Park. When the police got there, they found a body of a teenager by the name of Brad Taylor." Steve and Tom looked at each other nervously as Mike continued. "During the investigation they found two sets of fingerprints on the murder weapon. One was Brad's and the other one was Rick's," he said slowly. Steve and Tom started to say something but Mike put his hand out to stop them. "Wait a minute let me finish. When the police went to Rick's house to question him, his father said he was upstairs in his room. When his dad and the police went up stairs to Rick's room, they found him unconscious. The police said Rick took a whole bottle full of sleeping pills."  
  
"No," Steve and Tom cried hysterically. "It's all our fault."  
  
Mark and Mike quickly went over to Steve and Tom. "This is not your fault," said Mark firmly. "Besides when I spoke to the hospital they said the police got to Rick in time. He has regained consciousness but is asleep at the moment. Do you understand?"  
  
"No dad, you don't understand," cried Steve. "It is our fault. If it wasn't for Tom and me, Brad wouldn't be dead now."  
  
That stunned Mike and Mark. They didn't know what to say for a few minutes. Mark finally asked, "Steve, what do you mean by Brad wouldn't be dead now if it wasn't for Tom and you?"  
  
Steve and Tom went on to explain from when they had first sneaked out of the library to what happened at Echo Park. "So you see dad, Rick didn't mean to kill Brad but he did it to save Tom and me from getting shot and possibly killed," cried Steve. "Dad, Rick saved our lives."  
  
Tom looked at Mike and asked with tears in his eyes, "What's going to happen to Rick and to us?"  
  
"With Steve's and your statements plus when we finally get rest of the evidence and question Rick on what happened, Rick will get off for justifiable homicide because he was acting to save Steve's and your lives," answered Mike slowly.  
  
"What about the marijuana? Will we be in trouble for having marijuana at the park?" Steve asked as he wiped his tears with his hand.  
  
"No," answered Mike firmly. "Because the police didn't catch any of you with the marijuana in your possession." Steve and Tom sighed with relief.   
  
"But that doesn't mean that Mike and I aren't going to do something about this later," added Mark firmly.   
  
Steve and Tom stared at each other with worried looks on their faces. They knew that once again they were in trouble with their dads.  
  
"Let's not worry about that now," said Mike as he looked at Steve's and Tom's worried looks that they were giving each other. "Why don't we go to the hospital and see how Rick is doing? Okay?"  
  
"All right," answered Steve and Tom together.  
  
**********  
  
When Mark, Mike, Steve and Tom got out of the elevator, they saw Jim and Detective Paul Simms come out of Rick's room. Mike turned to Steve and Tom. "You boys wait in the waiting room while Mark and I go speak to Detective Simms and to Mr. Stone," he said firmly.  
  
"But Mike, we want to go see Rick," replied Tom and Steve quickly.  
  
"You will," reassured Mike. "But first Mark and I need to speak to Detective Simms and Mr. Stone. Now go on, wait in the waiting room until we come get you." Steve and Tom walked slowly to the waiting room until they were allowed to see Rick.   
  
After Steve and Tom had left, Mike and Mark approached Detective Simms and Jim. "Hi Paul," said Mike as he shook hands with Detective Simms.  
  
"Hi Mike," Paul said as he shook hands with Mike. "I see you brought Tom with you but who is the other boy with him?"  
  
"That is Steve," responded Mike with a smile. "And this is Steve's father, Dr. Mark Sloan. He also happens to work here at Community General Hospital." Detective Simms shook hands with Mark. Mike then turned to Mr. Stone. "Nice to see you again, Jim. I only wish it was under different circumstances. How is Rick doing?"  
  
"Me too," replied Jim quietly. "Rick is doing better physically but emotionally he is still out of it. Detective Simms tried to question him but all he kept saying he didn't mean to shoot Brad Taylor and all of this was his fault. He also is very anxious to see Steve and Tom."  
  
"Well Rick is in the best of hands," reassured Mark. "Community General Hospital has the best drug treatment and counseling program to help Rick. As far as seeing Steve and Tom, it might be a little while yet."  
  
"It might be a little too late," replied Paul. "Right now we have Rick down for murder one and all the help he will get is in prison or juvenile hall."  
  
Jim started to say something to Paul but Mike quickly interrupted him. "Wait a minute, Paul," he said quickly. "We have something to tell you about that." Mike then turned to Mark. "May we please use your office to discuss this matter in private?"  
  
"Certainly," replied Mark. "Follow me." They all followed Mark to his office and sat down in the chairs that were provided.  
  
"Now Paul, we have some information concerning the shooting of Brad Taylor," said Mike slowly.  
  
"What kind of information?" asked Paul quickly.  
  
Mike went on to explain what Tom and Steve had told them. "So you see Paul," concluded Mike. "Rick can't be charged with anything because it was justifiable homicide. He was protecting Steve and Tom from getting shot or possibly killed."  
  
"I agree," replied Paul quietly. "But I'm going to need Steve's and Tom's statements along with the other boys that were involved."  
  
"You'll have them, Paul," responded Mike. "But first Tom and Steve would like to see Rick. We'll bring the boys down to the police station in an hour. Is that all right?"  
  
"That's fine," answered Paul with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Mike, Mark," replied Jim gratefully. "I'm sure that Rick will be happy to hear that."  
  
"You're welcome," replied Mark slowly. "But I would like to suggest something to Paul and to you, Mike?"  
  
"What's that?" asked Mike curiously.  
  
"I think what Steve, Tom, Rick, that is when he is better, and the other boys that were involved, need a clear message about the use of drugs and guns," said Mark with a slight smile.   
  
"I think I know what you mean, Mark," laughed Mike.  
  
"I don't," replied a confused Jim. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well let me explain," laughed Mike. He then turned to Paul. "Paul, we are going to need your help."  
  
"Anything I can do," replied Paul with a laugh. He knew what Mike and Mark had planned. He went on to explain to Jim what Mike and Mark had in mind.  
  
"I'm all for it," replied Jim with a laugh. "But when Rick is emotionally better to handle it."  
  
**********  
  
"What is taking them so long?" complained Steve.   
  
"Why don't we go see Rick by ourselves?" suggested Tom.  
  
"Let's go," replied Steve as he stood up from the chair that he was sitting on.  
  
Tom and Steve walked down the corridor towards Rick's room. They saw a guard on the door.  
  
"How are we going to get pass him?" asked Steve slowly.  
  
"I don't know," answered Tom slowly.   
  
Just then the elevators opened and Mike, Mark, Jim and Paul walked out of the elevator. They saw Steve and Tom heading for Rick's room and walked over towards them.  
  
"I thought I told you two to wait in the waiting room for us," said Mike firmly.  
  
"We did until a few minutes ago," replied Tom slowly. "But it seemed that you were taking forever and we were anxious to see Rick."  
  
The guard at the door saw Detective Simms and asked, "Sir may I please speak to you a moment?"  
  
"Please excuse me, gentlemen," said Paul. "I'll be right back." They walked a few feet away from the door and the guard spoke to the Paul in a low tone of voice for a few minutes. "Thanks officer, you may return to your post."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the officer.  
  
Paul walked over to where Mark, Mike, Jim, Steve and Tom were standing and waiting for him. "Mike, Dr. Sloan, and Mr. Stone, may I please speak to you in private?"  
  
"Yes of course," answered Mike. He turned to Tom and Steve. "Please go back again to the waiting room and wait for us.   
  
"But Mike, we want to see Rick?" begged Tom. "Why can't Steve and I wait in Rick's room for all of you to return?"  
  
"I know you two want to see Rick but there are certain procedures that we have to go through before you do," answered Mike firmly. "And right now that is what Mark, Jim and I are trying to figure out. But you two have to be patient. Now go do as I ask."  
  
"All right," grumbled Tom. "Come on Steve."  
  
"But this isn't fair," grumbled Steve as Tom and he walked back to the waiting room.  
  
Mike watched Tom and Steve grumble and mumble their way back to the waiting room. After making sure they walked into the waiting room, he walked back to where Paul, Mark and Jim were waiting for him.  
  
"They're not too happy," said Jim slowly.  
  
"You might say that," replied Mike with a slight smile.  
  
"They might have to wait longer than they think," responded Paul. "The psychiatrist is speaking to Rick right now and we still have to wait on what she recommends."  
  
"I was afraid of that," said Mark slowly. "They just don't let anybody in there."  
  
Just then they heard screaming coming from the room. "I want to see Steve and Tom right now," screamed Rick. "And I want you to get out of here now!"  
  
Paul, Mike, Jim rushed to the door but were stopped by Mark's voice. "Please don't go in there, Christy, the psychiatrist knows what she's doing."   
  
Then they heard a quiet, calm voice but with firmness say, "You're not in charge here and you might as well get used to that. There are certain rules that must be followed and that is the way it's going to be. Is that understood?" Then they heard a voice mumble, "Yes."  
  
"See I told you," replied Mark with a smile. "Christy, knows what she is doing. Christy will come see us when she is finished speaking to Rick. But we also have to be patient."  
  
"But Mark can't you let her know that at least we are here and waiting for her to come out?" begged Jim. "After all that is my son in that room."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," replied Mark with a smile. "Relax Jim, everything is going to work out." He then knocked and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Five minutes later, Mark and Christy exited the room. "Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce you to Ms. Christy McKnight."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Mike, Paul and Jim together.  
  
"Christy, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Jim Stone, he's Rick's father," said Mark with a smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stone," replied Christy slowly. "I'm sorry that I didn't wait for your permission to see Rick but I thought it was very important to at least speak to him when he woke up. I hope you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do," answered Jim. "But I'm very anxious for Rick to see Tom and Steve, that way we can find out exactly what happened. He won't talk to the police or to me."  
  
"I understand your concern," responded Christy with a smile. "But I'm concerned that too many people will go in there and ask tons of questions of Rick and he is not ready for that."  
  
"I understand," replied Mark. "Let me finish introducing the rest of these gentlemen and then we'll decide who will enter the room. Let me start by introducing Detective Paul Simms, he is in charge of this case. Next is my good friend, Detective Mike Rogers, he is Tom's father."   
  
"Nice to meet you gentlemen," said Christy with a smile.  
  
"Now who would you suggest that we let into the room?" asked Mark slowly.  
  
"Mr. Stone of course," began Christy. "Then Detective Simms, that is if he doesn't question him too much."  
  
"You won't have to worry about that right now," answered Paul with a smile. "Detective Rogers was able to fill me in on some of the details but I still would like to know what Rick has to say."  
  
"Of course," smiled Christy. "Then if it's all right with Detective Rogers and you, Mark, I would like only Steve and Tom to enter the room?"  
  
"That's fine, Christy," replied Mark with a smile. "Mike and I will wait in the waiting room."  
  
"I guess it is our turn to wait in the waiting room," laughed Mike as Mark and he headed that way.  
  
**********  
  
Christy, Paul, Jim, Steve and Tom entered the room.  
  
When Rick saw Steve and Tom, he tried to get out of bed.   
  
"You still have to stay in bed," cautioned Christy. "You're still too weak to get up."  
  
Rick laid back down on the bed and cried out, "Steve, Tom, I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Relax Rick," said Steve as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently put his arms around him. "We know that you didn't mean for us to get into trouble."  
  
"Yeah Rick, don't worry about that now," added Tom as he sat on the other side of the bed. "Take it easy. Okay?"  
  
"All right," said Rick as he calmed himself down. "I'm just glad that you two are here."  
  
"We are too," smiled Steve.  
  
Jim walked up to the side of the bed. "Hi son, how are you doing?" he asked with concern."  
  
"Better dad, now that Steve and Tom are here," smiled Rick. "I'm sorry dad that I gave you such a rough time earlier."  
  
"That's okay son," said Jim with a smile. "But Detective Simms still needs to know what happened at Echo Park. Do you think you can answer some of his questions?"  
  
"Yeah dad," replied Rick as he stared at Detective Simms.  
  
Paul approached the bed. Mr. Stone, I want to remind you again of your rights."  
  
"You don't have too," replied Rick. "I remember them and I'm ready to tell you anything that you want to know. But please call me, Rick."  
  
"Rick, can you please tell me in your own words what happened at Echo Park?" asked Paul.  
  
Rick went on to explain what happened at Echo Park. "And that is it Detective Simms," said Rick as he finished. "You can ask Steve and Tom here to make sure that I told you the truth."  
  
"I'll get their statements when we go back to the station," responded Paul. "Rick can you tell me where you got the marijuana?"  
  
"First let me tell you that I never used marijuana in my life," said Rick as he looked at his dad. Jim put his hand on Rick's shoulder with a smile but he didn't say anything. Rick looked back at Paul, "Brad told me of this guy that was selling drugs but he didn't have any money to buy it. I told him that I didn't know about trying marijuana. But Brad told me that he used marijuana before and it was a very good feeling to have and to please give it a try. I told him I didn't want to become hooked on it and he said that you can't get hooked on it the first time. Since I known Brad for awhile, I thought he knew what he was talking about. Then I asked him if I could bring a couple of friends with me and he said it was okay as long as they didn't go squealing to the cops. I told them that they weren't like that and he said I could bring them." He again turned to Steve and Tom. "I'm sorry that I got you two mixed up in this mess."  
  
"Rick, we told you not to worry about that right now," said Steve firmly. "Now why don't you finish answering Detective Simm's questions. Okay?"  
  
"All right," smiled Rick. "What else did you need to ask, Detective Simms?"  
  
"Can you describe the guy that sold you the marijuana?" asked Paul.  
  
"Yes," answered Rick slowly. "I can even give you his name."  
  
"What is it?" asked Paul with surprise.  
  
"It's Jeremy Hatch," answered Rick. "Brad called him, "The Hatchet Man."  
  
"Yes I know of him," smiled Paul. "Thank you Rick, I really appreciate all the help you have given me. I will fill out this information and bring a statement for you to sign."  
  
"All right Detective Simms," said Rick slowly. "But can you tell me what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"After I get Steve's and Tom's statement and the rest of the boys' statements, you shouldn't be charged with anything. It was justified homicide because you were in the act of saving Steve's and Tom's lives. I hope that makes you feel better?"  
  
"In a way," answered Rick slowly. "Brad Taylor was my friend and I just feel real bad that I ended up killing him."  
  
"But that was an accident," said Steve firmly. "You asked him to put the gun away and he didn't listen. It's not your fault."  
  
"I guess that's the part I can't seem to deal with," answered Rick with tears in his eyes. "I still feel responsible. If only I had never brought that marijuana this would never had happened."  
  
"And that's why I'm here, Rick," said Christy. "I'm here to help you work it all out. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Rick with a slight smile.  
  
"I think we should all leave and let Rick rest," said Christy.  
  
"Dad, will you please stay with me?" asked Rick slowly.  
  
"Of course Rick," Jim replied as he reached over and gave Rick a hug.   
  
**********  
  
After a week had passed and Rick was doing a lot better, that Christy allowed Rick to be involved with Mark's plan for the boys to be taught a lesson about drugs and guns.  
  
Steve, Tom, Rick, Jack, Sam and a few other boys sat in the interrogation room. They didn't know what to expect. All they were told that Detective Simms needed further information concerning what happened at Echo Park and that their parents would pick them up later.  
  
"What kind of information do you think Detective Simms wants?" asked Jack nervously.  
  
"I don't know," answered Tom slowly. "But I thought we told him everything that we know."  
  
"So did I," responded Steve quietly. "What do you think this is all about, Rick?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Rick nervously. "But whatever happens, we all need to stick together. Okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as Detective Simms and another detective entered the interrogation room. The size and the way that the new detective walked into the room, made the boys sit up and quickly take notice of the new detective. He stood about 6ft. 5 inches tall and looked like he weighed between 250 to 300 pounds. His face was so puffy that you could barely see his black beady eyes. He also had a mustache and beard that practically covered the bottom part of his face. His black hair was so bushy that it hung over his face and in need of a very bad haircut. His hands were so large and puffy that you barely noticed the papers that he held in his hand.  
  
"Let's get started," said Detective Simms firmly. "First let me introduce you gentlemen to Detective William Patterson. Why don't you gentlemen welcome Detective Patterson by introducing yourselves to him?"  
  
The boys mumbled a greeting and each one quietly said their names.  
  
"You can do better than that gentlemen," said Detective Patterson in a deep rough voice. "I want you to introduce yourselves individually and in a clear loud voice. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," said the boys in a clear loud voice.  
  
"That's better," said Detective Patterson firmly. He turned to Detective Simms. "I think I can take it from here. These gentlemen and I will get along just fine. I will see you in a few hours."  
  
Detective Simms saw the frightened and pleading looks that the boys were giving him to please stay. "All right," answered Detective Simms as he tried to hold a grin from showing on his face. "I'll see you boys in a few hours," and with that, he left the room, leaving some very disappointed boys.  
  
"Now let's get started with some introductions," said Detective Patterson firmly. He turned to Steve. "Why don't we start with you."  
  
Steve stared at Detective Patterson for a few minutes. He finally said in a loud voice, "My name is Steve..."  
  
"Stand up when you introduce yourself," interrupted Detective Patterson firmly. "Try again and make sure you also tell me, your age."  
  
Steve slowly stood up and started again, "My name is Steve Sloan and I'm fifteen years old." He then quickly sat down in his chair.  
  
"All right your next," said Detective Patterson as he pointed to Tom.  
  
Tom stood up and quickly said, "My name is Tom Larkin and I'm sixteen years old." He then quickly sat back down again in his chair.  
  
"I didn't quite understand you because you spoke to rapidly," said Detective Patterson firmly. "Try again but this time in a slower pace so we all can understand."  
  
Tom slowly stood up and repeated what he had said but in a slower pace.  
  
"That's better," said Detective Patterson in a calmer voice. "Your next," he said pointing to Rick. After Rick and the other boys had finally finished introducing themselves, Detective Patterson turned to them. "I know you gentlemen are anxious to know why you are here. Well let me tell you; Your parents wanted you to learn a valuable lesson on why we don't use drugs and guns to solve our problems."   
  
The boys all stared at one another in surprise. "How could their own parents put them through this nightmare?"   
  
Detective Patterson saw all the surprise looks on the boy's faces so he continued. "You're wondering why your parents are putting you through this, will let me tell you why. It's because they love you and don't want you to ruin the rest of your lives. I hope by the time we finish here, you'll understand and thank your parents for showing their love and concern for you."  
  
**********  
  
After a few hours, Detective Patterson had finished and Mark, Mike, Jim and the rest of the boy's parents came in to pick them up. They were real happy to see them and very eager to go home.  
  
"Why don't we have a late lunch at my house?" suggested Mark with a smile.  
  
"All right," answered Mike. "Tom and I will meet you there.  
  
"So will Rick and I," added Jim.  
  
"That's great," replied Mark. On the drive back to the house, Steve remained quiet and deep in thought. Mark became concerned. "Steve are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mark with concern on his face. "Maybe he had put Steve through too much," he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah dad, I'm fine," Steve answered quietly.   
  
Mark stared at Steve and saw that he wasn't going to say anything else but sit there in silence. He wondered if Tom and Rick were the same way and if they were, that concerned him even more.  
  
After Steve and Mark arrived home, Steve turned to Mark. "Dad, I'm going to my room until lunch is ready. When Tom and Rick show up, tell them that they can come up there too."  
  
"All right Steve," replied Mark with concern. "I'll call you when lunch is ready." He saw Steve slowly climb the stairs to his room and Mark definitely knew that he had made a mistake in putting Steve through the whole police ordeal.  
  
When Mike, Tom, Jim and Rick finally arrived, Mark was eager to speak to Mike and Jim alone to see if they experienced the same reaction from Tom and Rick that he had from Steve.  
  
"Why don't you two boys go see Steve in his room," suggested Mark quickly. "He's already waiting for you."  
  
"All right, Dr. Sloan," answered Tom and Rick together.  
  
After Tom and Rick had closed the door to Steve's room, Mark turned to Mike and Jim. "May I ask you both how Tom and Rick were on the drive home?"  
  
Mike and Jim looked at each other. Mike finally spoke up first. "Tom was very quiet and wouldn't say very much. How about Rick?"  
  
"That was the same reaction I got from Rick," replied Jim slowly. "I don't know about you two, but maybe the experience at the police station was too much for Rick to handle."  
  
"I agree," replied Mark with regret. "What do you think we ought to do now?"  
  
"How about calling the boys down here and see if we can get them to talk about what happened," suggested Mike.  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Mark. He was grateful for any suggestions.  
  
"I'm ready to try anything," added Jim with a sigh of relief.  
  
Mark walked to the bottom of the stairs and called, "Steve, Tom, Rick, will you please come down here? We would like to speak to you for a minute."   
  
"Sure dad," hollered Steve from his room. They climbed down the stairs to where Mark, Mike and Jim were standing.  
  
"What did you want to talk to us about?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Please have a seat on the couch," replied Mike. "Then we'll get started."  
  
"All right," answered Tom slowly. Steve, Rick and he sat down on the couch staring at their fathers, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"Boys, we were wondering, what happened at the police station?" Mark asked slowly.  
  
Steve, Tom and Rick looked at each other. They were hoping to talk to their own dads in private. But they saw the worried looks on their dad's faces that they thought they better speak out now.  
  
Steve started out slowly. "I wanted to talk to you in private dad and so did Tom and Rick with their dads but after everyone had lunch and gone home."  
  
"I understand that Steve," replied Mark with a smile. "But I guess Mike, Jim and I were too worried about you, boys. Maybe the whole experience at the police station was too much for you, boys to handle."  
  
"No dad, it's not anything like that," replied Steve quickly. "We all learned a lot at the police station. Detective Patterson showed and told us a lot of things that we need to consider if we ever decide to get involved with drugs or guns again. But the best thing he told us is that we ought to be thankful for the love and concern that you have for us for putting us through this program. And dad, I do thank you and I love you so much." Steve got up and hugged Mark. Tom and Rick did the same with their dads.  
  
"Rick, will you please tell me what else you learned from Detective Patterson?" asked Jim after everyone finally sat back down on the couch or on chairs.  
  
Rick stared at his dad for a minute before answering, "The first thing that I learned was how much time you can do for selling, distributing and using drugs. I didn't know that you can go to Juvenile State Prison. The second thing is I tried to show off in front of Steve and Tom, with my car, our house, smoking, drinking alcohol and by bringing the marijuana to the party to make them think I was a big shot. I learned that using drugs doesn't make you a Big Shot or Mr. Cool but what it does make you is an idiot and that it could ruin your life. Detective Patterson also said we could make a contract about us not using drugs or guns again and dad that is what I want to do."  
  
"All right Rick, we will do that contract when we get home and talk more about it. I'm also very happy to hear that you learned a lot," said Jim as he got up and hugged his son.  
  
Mike turned to Tom. "Tom what did you learn from Detective Patterson?"  
  
"I learned how drugs can destroy your life and prevent you from what you want to be," answered Tom with excitement. "Did you know that if you ever been convicted of any crime and did your time that it is very hard to find a job afterwards? Nobody wants to hire you because of your criminal record. They don't trust you anymore and they will think you will go back to using drugs or to whatever landed you in prison."  
  
"Yes I did," laughed Mike as he saw the excitement in Tom's face. "What did you want to do with your life that you can't if you have a criminal record?"  
  
"I don't know if you can become a detective if you have a criminal record but I'm not willing to take that chance because that is what I want to be," answered Tom proudly.  
  
"Is this the same kid that was letting air out of tires and painted graffiti on old buildings?" asked Mike with a laugh.  
  
"Yes," answered Tom with a laugh. He got up and gave Mike a hug. "Thank you again for taking me in."  
  
"You're welcome," replied Mike as he returned the hug.  
  
Finally Mark turned to Steve. "Steve what did you learn today from Detective Patterson?"  
  
"What I learned from Detective Patterson is that I never want to be locked up with him or anybody that big and mean," answered Steve with a laugh.  
  
"I know what you mean, Steve," said Tom and Rick together.  
  
"What do you mean?" laughed Mike. "Don't tell me that you boys didn't like Detective Patterson?" Steve, Tom and Rick just shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"Who is this Detective Patterson?" asked Mark curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you, Mark," answered Mike with a laugh. He went on to describe Detective Patterson to Jim and to Mark. By the time Mike had finished, Mark and Jim were laughing hysterically.  
  
"Dad, you might think it's funny but you should hear what Detective Patterson did to us," insisted Steve firmly. "Then you wouldn't think it's so funny if you were in our shoes."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me, Steve," replied Mark as he tried hard to stop laughing.  
  
"Well first of all dad, you have to close your eyes," began Steve. Mark closed his eyes.  
  
"Mike, you too," insisted Tom. So Mike closed his eyes.  
  
Rick turned to his dad. "Come on dad, you too," he said when Jim didn't close his eyes.  
  
"All right," replied Jim with a smile. He also closed his eyes.  
  
"Now that we have our eyes closed, what happens next, Steve?" asked Mark with a smile.  
  
"Well I want you to imagine how it feels to be searched all over with grimy hands, then you get fingerprinted with ink that is very hard to come off," began Steve in a very quiet and steady tone. "Finally they take your mug shot with a number. You as a person no longer exist and you no longer go by your name but as a number. They take you away in handcuffs into the prison wagon along with other prisoners. When you get there, the guards make you strip and take a shower. Then they spray you with some weird stuff all over your body. Finally the guards give you a white uniform to wear with your number printed on the front. After you get dressed, the guards take you through different wards that have iron bars closing behind you as you walk, until you come to your cell. They put you in and finally slam the last iron bars close behind you. Now this is a very tiny cell that is no bigger than a size of a small bathroom. Then a few minutes later the guards show up again with another prisoner like Mike described Detective Patterson. He's mean and ugly and the worse part is that you have to share your cell with him for many years to come. Now this mean prisoner goes over all the rules with you and he tells you how it's going to be. What are you going to do now that you don't have your parents or anybody to protect you?"  
  
"I see what you mean, Steve," replied Mark as he opened his eyes. "I don't think I would ever want to be in that position."  
  
"Neither do I dad," said Steve with big a sigh of relief. "And belief me when it came to the prisoner telling you all the rules, Detective Patterson really acted out the part really well."  
  
"Boy did he ever," said Tom and Rick together. "We couldn't wait to get out of there."  
  
"Well I'm really glad that you boys learned a valuable lesson," said Mike with a smile. "I guess we won't have anymore problems out of you."  
  
"Not from us," Steve, Tom and Rick said together.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," replied Mark with a smile. "I guess I better go prepare lunch.  
  
"We'll help," replied Mike and Jim together.  
  
"Hey Steve, Tom, why don't we go outside and toss the football around," suggested Rick with a big smile.  
  
"All right," answered Steve and Tom together.  
  
Mark, Mike and Jim turned around but Mark was the only one that said, "You boys do remember our deal that you made with us after skipping out of the library and not to be punished further. But in case you forgot, I will remind you. If the research papers weren't done and turned in on time by Monday morning, you three would be over our knees. Now today is Saturday and I don't think that gives you much time to toss a football around, that is unless you want to be...?"  
  
Steve, Tom and Rick didn't wait for Mark to finish; they quickly ran back upstairs to Steve's room. Mark, Mike and Jim laughed as they headed towards the kitchen.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
